This protocol will study the effects of 15 mg standard glipizide preparation on blood glucose levels and the counter-regulatory hormone response during short-term caloric deprivation. The subjects will be 26 type II diabetic patients between the ages of 55 and 75 after oral administration of 15 mg glipizide during a nine hour protocol which will omit breakfast and lunch. The aim is to characterize the occurrence of hypoglycemia in these subjects during caloric deprivation.